Human to squid
by TheLastEmoSquid
Summary: Having it all, many close friends, a loving girlfriends, and in an instant that's gone for a life as a inkling, not just that but being forced into being a hitmen by the mafia, how to get out of it.
1. Human to a squid

The tube of a crynogenic tube opend up making a crisping yet eefreshing sound.

"Huh," The inkling in the tube said when he woke up, "Where am I?" He walked for a while to see miles of debris scattered across where inkopolis would be. Everything destroyed. Few buildings still standing. Rockets firing.

"More importantly, when am I?" He asked himelf. He went through the doors and placed his hands inside of his jacket pockets not caring what was going on around him. He looked into a glass window to see he did not look the way he used too.

"WHAT!" He yelled "Since when am I five feet tall,"

"GAH!" He yelled in disgrace when he took off his toque, " Where the hell did my hair go, and why do I have theese blue tentacles." He entered the building hearing dark and eerie music. He froze in a spot. Hearing voices from his past.

"Taylor? Taylor? Where are you Taylor?"

"No, where is Erika?" He asked himself, "My most beautiful Erika?" He sprinted up the stairs. He thought running would help the situation. He got to the top.

"Erika, where are you my most sweet Erika?" He asked.

"I'm right here?" She responded.

"I can't see you," Taylor replied.

"Same here," She affirmed. Taylor the stop hearing the voice of Erika.

"No," Taylor affirmed, " No this can't be it, it is just a dream." He heard a voice that made a chill go down his spine. He slowly cautiously approached it, with each step taking being cautious of traps. The voice was coming feom a sword that was glowing in the gloomy gray sky.

"Touch it," A dark and eerie voice said to Taylor. Taylor, without hesatiation grabbed it and was teleported to a diffrent place.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.


	2. Beginning of a criminal life

Taylor woke up, on the ground, right in the middle of a tiled square. Some old geezer walked up to him and muttered,

"Dumb drunk youth," The old geezer then walked away.

"Ugh, Where am I?" Taylor asked to himself, "Last I remember, I was in a war torn place." He looked around, then stared at the Inkopolis tower for a few seconds.

"That looks like the tower I saw before, but only still standing," Taylor thought to himself, "Am I... Was I in the future and now I'm back in the past, or is this all just my imagination." He tried to gather information, but everyone thought he was a basket case waiting to collapse. He was going to have to accept this new role. He walked around, feeling as isolated as an undiscovered island.

"Everyone I knew, Everyone I loved, Erika, They are all gone... Gone away that is," Taylor thought to himself, "All the memories I had... Are now all meaningless." Taylor was now gone from his own world, in a world where he does not understand. A chill was going down his spine, the feeling of someone sneaking up on him. The next thing a cloth was over his mouth. He fainted.

"Should we wake him up boss?" A not so mysterious voice asked.

"Proceed," An average voice replied. The first voice slapped Taylor in the face.

"Wake up!" The voice yelled. The voice took off the mask on Taylor's face.

"Where am I," Taylor replied tied up to a chair.

"Don't worry about that," A male octoling in a suit and a black fedora replied, "You won't need to know the answer for that anytime soon." The figure pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Taylor's head. Taylor put his head down and looked down.

"Go ahead, kill me. That's what I want, to escape this hell hole," Taylor affirmed.

"I could end your life, but If I did that would ruin everything," The octoling replied, "Killing is the answer but not for you."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked yelling, "I want to die. Not to serve you."

"You don't really want to die now do you?" The octoling replied with a question, "It's just your mind saying it but no your heart."

"I won't work for you!" Taylor yelled as he looked down, "Never! I know what your doing, trying to brainwash me! Go on just shoot me, I dare you!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that for someone like you," The octoling replied as he put the gun in his pocket, "I'm sorry my friend, but this isn't your end."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Wolfgang, take care of this fool," The octoling responded. Wolfgang came into the room.

"Wolfgang this fool won't cooperate," The octoling whispered, "Time for him to be assimilated."

"On it," Wolfgang replied, "Sir it is in your best interest to cooperate, after all the payout is huge."

"No!" Taylor Yelled, "I won't cooperate with you fugitives!"

"I'm sorry my friend, I did not want to do this," Wolfgang responded, "But it appears you have left me no choice." Wolfgang grabbed a knuckle brace, put it on his right his right hand, and jabbed Taylor in the face.

"I have seen enemies been able to cooperate better than you," Wolfgang affirmed, "Still going to be negative. Okay." Wolfgang jabbed him on the other cheek giving him a black eye.

"Why are you doing this?" Taylor asked hanging his head bleeding, "Why can't you just leave me to die?"

"Boss wants you to help take care of business," Wolfgang replied, "It is in your best interest to cooperate."

"Fine!" Taylor yelled, "But what do you need me for?"

"Oh just some job," Wolfgang replied.


	3. Can't go back

"The boss's office is down the hall," Wolfgang affirmed. Taylor did not respond because he thought his jaw might be broken. He walked down the dark, black, cold, hallway to the so called boss's office. He entered the door to see another inkling sitting on a chair.

"You knew here?" The inkling asked.

"Huh, yeah," Taylor replied, "Why did you ask?"

"The black eye,' The inkling replied, "all the new smarties grunts get them." At that exact moment Taylor wants to punch that smart alek right in the kisser.

"Gentlemen," A figure with a suit, a fedora, cigar in his right hand said with a germanrench accent"I gathered you Taylor for a reason." The figure turned a round to be shown wearing a monocle. Taylor could easily tell that he was an octoling.

"Didn't I see you early?" Taylor asked.

"Ohhh. So the grunts are playing dress up again. Whatever, you are the main focus right now." The figure replied.

"Look what do you want from me and why do you want it?" Taylor asked.

"It wold be most polite if you sat down in the chair in front of my desk," The Octoling responded. Taylor took the seat, baffled, shocked, and frustrated at the same time. Taylor took a deep breath, relaxing his inner self,

"Look, I don't have a problem working for you, I just want to know what you want me to do and why," Taylor affirmed.

"The answer is simple," The octoling replied, "Your are going to become a hit men and work for the Inkopois."

"What!" Taylor yelled, "You expect me to do your bidding to kill people." The inkling in the back on the chair put his phone in his pocket,

"Dude," The Inkling whispered to Taylor, "That is Franz van Octavia, a billionaire that will get people to do thing for him both legally and illegally."

"Crap,' Taylor replied, "Well I guess I change my mind. But why do you want me and not someone else?" Franz then asked "Do you have inkling DNA, the one thing keeping my hit men from getting off Scott free and without a trace?"

"No I don't, I was sent from the past," Taylor replied.

"Then we have a deal,"Franz replied, "I just need you to sign a contract." Taylor read the contract looking for errors that could ruin him. It was clean. "Good, welcome a board," Franz affirmed while shaking Taylor's hand, "Now to go over the plan with you and Hot shot." Franz than began speaking out the plan as he showed the two photos, " I need you to rescue a good friend of mine and our lab researcher (Professer crack up ) from an asylum for crazy people. His assistant Meringue will keep an eye out for you two. You will need to grapple hook on to the glass windows at the asylum. Next you will need to kill two of the people that work there by stabbing them ( careful not to get blood stains on their clothes). Use the key card to gain exclusive access for the cell no.513, get the proffeser, put on your gas masks and blow up the tear gas. All clear?"

"Affirmative," The two replied.

"Good," Franz responded, "Get all the weapons from our tech guy Jeremy, and then tell Meringue to head out."

"Sir yes sir," The two replied as loyal as soildiers. The two walked to where Jeremy was.

"Hi, what do you need,?" Jeremy asked.

"Two flock twelve pistols," Hot shot replied.

"I'll take a sniper," Taylor replied.

"Coming right up," Jeremy responded, "By the way, Franz told me to give you both a grapple hook and a knit, and don't forget the mini gun."

"What is with the mini gun?" Taylor asked.

"Ohhh nothing," Jeremy responded. Taylor really did not care why they needed it.

"Wait before you go," Jeremy said as they were walking away, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Taylor replied.

"We will be needing it because of this dummy,' Hot shot responded with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Taylor replied.

"Are you all set?" Meringue asked.

"Wow is that a Cadillac?" Taylor, asked.

"No shit Sherlock," Hot shot responded and chuckled again.

"You say one more thing like tha and I'll knock your teeth out," Taylor replied with a mean look.

"Cut it out you two!" Meringue yelled,"I don't need you starting octo inkling war three."

"Sorry," They both replied.

"Just get in the car," Meringue affirmed as she put her hand on her face. They got in the car and it began to move. Taylor heard his phone sound.

"Hello?" He asked, "Is anyone there?"

"Taylor where have you been?!" Erika yelled.

"Erika?" Taylor asked, "Is that you."

"Taylor," Erika replied, "I am not in the mood for jokes."

"This is not a j-," Taylor affirmed but it was to late, She hung up. He put his hands over his eyes.

"Hey man, It is okay," Hot shot fore said trying to make Taylor feel better.

"No... No It's not, " Taylor replied shedding a few tears, "My memories, My friends, My family,My sweetheart that would alaways be there, is gone like a burnt out star."

"Look man," Hot Shot responded by trying to make Taylor feel better, "I have no idea how hard this may be for you, you may have had it all in that life, but that does not mean you cn't enjoy this one too."

make sure to favourite, follow and leave a Review if you enjoyed, don't forget to read this is war.


	4. Asylum's can't hold us crazy

Taylor looked down at his phone to see all the photos of him and Erika, deleting them all.

"C'mon slowpoke, it's our stop," Hot shot affirmed.

"Dude don't worry," Taylor replied, "I'm coming." Taylor opened the trunk, grabbed his knife,grabbing hook , and his sniper. Hot shot grabbed his Glock 12', grabbed hook, and knife.

"You ready for this?" Hot shot asked Taylor.

"As ready as I am to die," Taylor replied, " Not at all."

"What?" Hot shot asked.

"Nevermind" Taylor replied. The fired their grapple hooks and went up to the glass.

"Ok," Taylor fore said, "What now?'

"This," Hot shot replied. He jumped through the window,

"You idiot!" Taylor yelled, "You're gonna die!" Hot shot did a roll right after he landed to avoid damage.

"Squids don't have bones Einstein," Hot shot replied.

"Some do," Taylor replied.

"No," Hot shot replied, "None do that stil exist." Taylor jumped down the fifthteen feet landing onthe floor putting his hand down as he landed.

"The plane has takin off, I repeat the plane has takin off," Hot shot said on the radio. the two began walking through the asylum, Taylor thought about how grey and green go together. They saw one of the workers,

"Silly goose you got out of your cell," The worker said to the two of them. Hot shot shot her in the head causing it to explode.

"Who is the goose now," Hot shot affirmed as he looked straight ahead, "Cause I'm not the one who got cooked."

"Not so good," Taylor replied.

"Then you can come up with something better," Hot shot replied.

"No," Taylor replied.

"Hey!" Another worker yelled, "No trespassing."

"Oh want you gonna do?" Hot shot asked sarcastically "Put me in one of those jackets." The worker then pulled out a pistol.

"Dude he's got a gun!" Taylor yelled as he began to panic.

"Relax hulk," Hot shot replied. The worker began firing shots, but Hot shot dodged them like if he was in the matrix. While the worker was reloading, Hot shot pulled out one of his fools and shot the fiend. They grabbed the clothing and headed to the fourth floor, where Professor crack up was. They entered the elevator where there were to other workers.

"So... What department are you from?" The workers asked. Taylor nor Hot shot knew what they were talking about, so they just killed them. When the elevator finally reached the the floor, the two ran as fast as the could to block no.513.

"Let's get him and get out of here," Taylor suggested. Hot shot nodded and they went back to sprinting. It took some time but the finally found Professor Crack up.

"Do you have a key card?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes," Taylor replied as he opened.

"Professer Crack up, we are here to get you out of this personal hell," Hot shot affirmed. Then at that very moment, the alarm went off.

"Shit," Hot shot muttered under his breath.

"Hot shot, watch your profanity," Taylor replied.

"Hold on, I may have an idea," Proffeser Crack up responded to the situation, "If we can push that cart full of laundry out of the building, we may be able to escape."

"Great idea professor," Taylor replied.

"Danke," The professor responded, "Now can you get his thing off of me!"

"Sorry," Hot shot apologized. The three ran in the cart full of laundry, The professor jumped in as Taylor and hot shot began to push it down the stairs, and then at the right time jumped into the cart. They then came flying right through the window shattering it to pieces, and landing in the grass, mowing it down as the went down the hill.

"Where is the car?" Taylor asked. The Cadillac hit Hot shot causing him to go on the roof of the Cadillac.

"Get in! cops are coming" Meringue yelled, "Hot shot, you drive, Taylor and the professor, use the guns shoot them off.

"Got it!" The three yelled their replied. Professor crack up grabbed the mini gun as Hot shot continued to dive like a stunt car driver.

"Hot shot, you are making me sick," Meringue said as she nearly threw up.

"Oktoberfest," The professor yelled as cars behind them were exploding. Taylor then gave the finger to the cops, and they turned up the speed from there. The cops were right behind them when Hot shot made a hard left on a cliff that could have killed, they watched as some of the cars drove off and exploded.

"We are almost there," Meringue yelled as they pulled into safe territory.


End file.
